


Unity

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [39]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In this house we love victuuri, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: requested by anonymous "Off of the sins and virtues prompts, could you do charity with yuri plisetsky? I relate to that one a lot and i really liked the idea (: thank you, love your writing, and have a good day 💜💜💜"





	Unity

Compared to your Boyfriend, your life was completely different. He was a gold medalist in Men’s Skating and you were just  _you_.

You didn’t really have any noticeable talents, or at least you didn’t think so anyway.

So what did Yuri Plisetsky see in you in the first place? You were just a normal person, with a normal job, and most definitely undeserving of his attention and affection.

One day you decided to ask him this.

It had been a good 4, nearly 5 years since you first starting going out, You and Yuri were 18 back then, and almost instinctively, he had his arms wrapped around you, holding you close.

The luminosity of the street lights filtered in through the window, allowing you to see his confused expression.

“Where could I even begin?” He began, resting his chin on your shoulder, “For one, you’re probably one of the few people who can put up with my temper, you always go out of your way to see me compete, even if it meant traveling out of the country with me. I always think that one day you’ll leave, Even when my fans get too crazy, you stay. You stay and never ask for anything in return, it should be me who’s asking you that,” 

You looked up at him, a small smile on your face, “You, Yuri Plisetsky, are something else. You’re determined to prove yourself to everyone, and you work very hard at what you do. I don’t ask for anything in return because I don’t need it. What we have is more than enough for me.”

Until you both fell asleep, the moment was spent in a comfortable silence.

It had been a week since you and Yuri had talked, now you were with him again at a competition. This time, however, it was in Russia so you didn’t have to travel much (if your wallet could speak it would have thanked you).

You watched him perform his free skate, the short program was yesterday but you, unfortunately, had work (sneaking off to try and watch his performance and then watching whatever you had missed when you went on break) and you watched him, fully enamored with how he was able to portray the emotions of the music to the audience.  

Then once he landed the last jump, ending in a pose, the crowd had erupted in cheers. You even felt yourself being as loud as you could.

Almost as soon as he was off the ice, you had wrapped your arms around him tightly. Despite protesting that he was sweaty, your boyfriend returned the gesture. 

Once you took in his appearance, you had begun to laugh. His hair, once neat and done before he performed, was now messy with some strands sticking out, some of his bangs stuck on his forehead thanks to the sweat, and his cheeks were flushed.

“What’s so funny?” He asked with no real annoyance to his tone.

“You,” Was the reply as you pushed his hair out of his face, “Your routine was amazing Yura.”

He grinned with pride, “I had someone amazing to dedicate it too.”

This time it was your cheeks that had flushed. 

As you sat with him, Yakov, and Lilia to see the results, your hand nervously fiddled with the small box inside your pocket. You hoped that on screen, you didn't look nearly as nervous as you felt.

Once again, he won gold. 

* * *

After he was finally showered and relaxed, You had taken Yuri out to a celebratory dinner (your wallet definitely wasn’t thanking you now). 

Now you were both just walking through the city, hands intertwined together. 

“Yuri,” You said softly, getting his attention, “Remember our talk from last week?”

“Yeah,” He replied, a curious look in his eyes, “Why? Is something wrong?”

You shook your head, before stopping in front of him. It was now or never, and even if you were nervous as hell, you were going to ask him. 

Lowering yourself on one knee, you saw how Yuri froze, which you hoped was at least a good thing. 

“I was gonna say something meaningful but honestly with how nervous I am, I forgot everything I was gonna say which is probably gonna be funny one day,” You stammered, the small box cradled gently in your hands, “I mean, I know compared to the people you know, I’m nothing too special, and I’m probably not as good looking either, but, I love you, with all my heart.”

You opened the box, it was a simple gold band with a small diamond in its center. It had belonged to your grandmother, who had given it to you a year after your grandfather had passed away, explaining that one day you’d be able to give it to the right person one day, “I know this might not be much, but,  _i_ _t’s all I have and it’s yours_.” 

He was quiet for a few seconds, which made you nervous, but then you were nearly tackled to the ground as he quite literally jumped into your arms, which gave you your answer much to your relief and joy. At least you were able to brace yourself last minute.

You took the ring, placing it on his hand, before bringing it to your lips, and placing a soft kiss on it. 

He stayed in your arms, pressing small kisses on your cheeks, lips, and you were both stuck in the moment until you heard applause,

“Yuuri! Look! Yurio is getting married!” The oh so familiar voice of Victor Nikiforov said excitedly, and once you both stood up, he engulfed you into a tight hug, ignoring Yuri’s protests., “Welcome to the family!”

The retired Grand Prix champion was here with his husband to cheer Yuri on, the two had just started in training young skaters as well. 

Yuuri had smiled warmly at the two of you, congratulating you both on the engagement. 

“So when’s the wedding?” Victor gushed and he continued to ask questions, offering to help you plan and _everything_.

Although you currently were being bombarded with questions (to which Yuuri calmly reminded his husband to slow down as you just proposed some moments ago) )you were just glad you’d be able to spend your life with the one you loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Off of the sins and virtues prompts, could you do charity with yuri plisetsky? I relate to that one a lot and i really liked the idea (: thank you, love your writing, and have a good day 💜💜💜"


End file.
